Legend of Zelda: Dark Resurrection
by Smiling-Fox
Summary: The second story in my long LoZ series. Uploading before the entire story is finished, so changes may come later. You know the legend - see it as one single timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Another act, another curtain call; Circular

_As I fight, As I bleed, As I struggle, _

_In the name of those for whom I remain nameless-_

_In the end, who, If anyone,_

_will be there to call my name?_

Months marched on tireless legs, unrelenting. Seasons bloomed and then gave way, and still the dark vigil went on.

The dark lord, the man who was destined to take possession of the world entire, was dead. He lay prone on the ground as time progressed, a spell cast over his body to keep it from decaying. The silvery arrow still protruding from his chest.

Over him hovered the Twinrova witches, heads bowed, eyes shut, swaying silently on their enchanted brooms. It seemed as if neither of them had spoken or even looked up since Ganondorf's defeat. Wayward moblins shuffled in and out of their new base of operations, miles from Death Mountain. The pig men were confused, lost, directionless without their tyrannical leader to order them around. They were back to being little more than a collective of selfish monsters, each only interested in his own welfare, having no greater desire to strive for as a unit. More or less useless. Agahnim had curled himself up in a corner of their new base all those months ago, refusing to budge, aghast at the turn of events that had taken place. Ganondorf was dead, all of his ambitions were wiped out, and the High priest was now left without a hope to cling to; he had picked the wrong side, and was now stuck. The realization had drained the traitorous Hylian of energy, causing him to simply sit for all of those days that passed, barely eating, barely sleeping- only wondering what would become of his scheming now.

An abrupt grunt called out through the crowded and dingy room. Some turned to look, Kotake and Koume simply each opened an eye. Agahnim continued to wallow in self-pity, unaware of the large, angry moblin that was calling attention to himself. Onox stood to his full height, head and shoulders over most moblin and bulkier in girth as well. He wore a filthy bandage where his left hand once was, claimed by the mysterious hero that had caused all of this, "This is pathetic!"

Several listless moblins stirred at his grunting, hooves scuffling. The Gerudo twins said nothing, just kept their gazes trained on the large moblin as he spoke.

"I've grown tired of this!" Onox gestured through the air with his good hand, "We do nothing but stand and mourn! And for what? For a man so easily toppled by a mere child?"

Glances went around the little room. No other moblin spoke up, but whispers of consent went around.

"It is over, Twinrova Sisters! See there? There lies your Master! Defeated so effortlessly!" Onox let loose a squeal, rage and impatience shining over his face, "He is not what we thought him to be! We followed him because we believed him, believed in his power! But now he lies dead before us! All that keeps him from returning to dust is the enchantment you pair have lain on him!"

The witches still gave no reaction, only half glared at the moblin with a solitary eye.

The piggy monster gave a snort, snout twisting in disgust, "I for one have had enough of it. There is no longer any reason for us to remain here. I am going back to the Hylian Fields where I can kill for my meals and my entertainment."

Onox turned to leave, but before he could lift a hoof to move, those crackly voices called out to him, "Nothing is yet over-"

"-dear Onox. Not when-"

"-one can overcome-"

"-death itself."

The larger moblin stilled in place, several of his pig-like comrades now turning bewildered looks to the floating witches. Onox glanced back over his shoulder, eyes narrowing, "What do you mean?"

Those wrinkly faces pulled into sinister smiles, "We can, of course-"

"-revive lord Ganondorf."

Astounded muttering broke out around the room, and even Agahnim lifted his head, weary eyes trained desperately on the withered sisters.

"Ridiculous!" Onox spat back.

"No." Kotake cooed, opening both eyes on the large moblin, "We wield a dark magic."

Koume let her eyes again shut, dipping lower to the body of their master on her rickety broom, "Darker than anything you might imagine. It is well within our power to bring the Master back from his eternal rest."

"All you need do-"

"-is bring to us-"

"-the blood of-"

"-the wretch that felled him."

Ganondorf's army seemed suddenly revitalized; several of the gathered moblins grunted in amazement, clattering to pick pieces of armor and discarded weapons from where they lay in heaps on the floor. The Hylian priest shuddered- so overcome with relief that he nearly broke into sobbing.

Onox remained unchanged, "And why would I do that? Mast- no! _Ganondorf_ was a disappointment. I only seek to follow someone with true power."

The firey haired Kotake let out a dark giggle, soaring through the air towards the stubby moblin, "Ahhh, but Master Ganondorf _is_ true power."

Koume remained bent over the prone body in mourning, a smile touching over her features, "The truest kind of power. And if-"

"-you serve us, we will share with you-"

"-a sampling of this great power."

The twin Gerudo made a cursory gesture with their hands. Onox watched, shocked, as a dark mist swirled about his left wrist. Where there had been nothing but a stump for so long now, suddenly grew into a sturdy metal cylinder from which sprouted a long chain and ended in a spiked flail. The moblin's olive black eyes fluttered several times as he lifted his arm, looking over the newly formed weapon grafted to the wrist. He turned more fully to the Twinrova witches, blinking hard.

They had each trained a wicked smile on him, "What do you say-"

"-Commander?"

He spared the new appendage another look, repeating what he understood to be an offer, "Commander?" The Gerudo twins sneered, watching as the moblin came to a decision. His thick head nodded, eyes locked on the pair of them, "If you share with me the power of Master Ganondorf, I will bring that little whelp back here personally and bleed him." He allowed the flail to thump onto the ground to emphasize his point.

A cackling filled the small, dank room, and was soon drowned out by the loud crackle of magic and the shrill screaming of pain. A flash of orange yellow consumed those standing in the room, disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared from the fingertips of those withered hands. A billowing of smoke rose from the newly transformed moblin commander as those around him grunted in muted awe.

Kotake and Koume cackled to each other, "It is set in motion."

"Yes, sister. And so let it begin."

"The hour of our great and glorious King's-"

"-hideous rebirth."

Their maddened laughter soon filled the tiny room, bubbling out and echoing over the fields of Hyrule. As if an omen from the Goddesses, the darkened sky split with forked lightening, pouring rain down onto the tranquility that had come to blanket the land. A tranquility that was soon to be shattered.

**Legend of Zelda II: Dark Resurrection**

**Chapter 1: **_Revisit the Dream Only To Find a Nightmare_

Link stared again at the ceiling of his room on another long, sleepless night. He was getting very sick of watching the same cracks stretch out over him, almost wishing some new ones would form just to have something different to look at.

Something had been picking at him internally for months and months now, nearly a year of time. The more he agonized for an answer, the less sense it seemed to make. So he had been spending more and more nights awake, wondering why. Why? Why did Ganondorf have the symbol of the Triforce on the back of his hand?

It was…a sacred symbol, wasn't it? It represented the Goddesses, the holiest beings ever known to the world. Why, then, had it been etched onto the hand of one of the vilest, most evil men to ever walk the earth? During their final battle, Link had seen it clearly, glowing a soft gold just as the physical Triforce of Wisdom had. But why would a holy symbol ever present itself on the hand that would have destroyed the world? Was it a sick joke of the universe? Or…were the Goddesses not what everyone interpreted them as?

The young Hylian turned onto his side, now angry at the thin markings on his ceiling for some reason. Navi slept soundly nearby, giving off a muted blue glow. He half scowled, jealous of the fairy, wishing his mind were so free. He gave a soft moan, forcing his eyes to shut. That was it- he'd decided. He would go immediately to someone who could possibly explain why a monstrosity like Ganondorf would have a sacred symbol on his hand, if only to allow himself to sleep at night.

The only possible candidate Link could even think of was Impa, the personal handmaid of the Princess. Which meant that he would soon be making the long trip from his home in the Ordon Providence all the way to the castle in the middle of Hyrule.

It would be worth it if he could spend just a few nights a week actually sleeping and not staring blankly up at those stupid damn cracks.

…...

It was the dead of the night several days later when Link finally arrived at the impressive Hyrule castle. The full moon hung over head, casting a pale light over the slumbering city as crickets chirped their chorus. No lanterns lit the dark streets, and not a single soul could be found walking the streets at this time of night. The castle itself was locked for the night, guarded by a pair of strict looking men with broad axes and glinting armor.

Which was why Link had pressed himself to the castle's exterior, sneaking quietly over cobblestones, eyes carefully watching all around him. Permission or not, he was going into that castle. It was a good thing he had left Navi behind for the moment, snoring away atop Epona's back- Not only would she have scolded him for breaking into the royal castle, but her constant blue glow would have surely given him away. Link's gaze swept over the enormous building, looking for any place where he might be able to sneak himself into. A light caught his eye, warm and flickering. There was a single window high above him that lit with an orange glow, left open ever so slightly. That would be his way in, then. The young Hylian glanced around, looking for a feasible way up. There was a sturdy tree not too far from the castle walls, leaves swishing serenely in the moonlight. A mischievous smile crossed Link's face. He swiftly and silently crossed to where the tree stood, sending a glance to be sure that the front guards had not yet noticed him. As quietly as he could manage to, Link scrambled up the tree to where the branches sat across from the open window. His boots scraped over the tree bark many times on the way up, almost too loudly, and he was sure he was going to get caught and be thrown in jail. But the front guards gave no indication of concern, so he perched himself on a thick branch and began to edge his way towards the castle wall. A short hop was all it took for him to reach the windowsill, pulling himself up and inside of the castle successfully.

Once inside, Link dusted his tunic free of leaves and bark, eyes gazing around the room he now found himself in. The whole room had that musty smell of knowledge about it. The walls were lined with shelves, all packed tightly with what seemed to be hundreds of thousands of books. Still more book cases sat in rows throughout the room, reaching to the ceiling, forcing Link to navigate his way around them. Some of the books were pristine, newly published. Others looked as if they had been unearthed after sitting millions of years underground. Link made his way through the stuffy little room, eyes skimming over books. He soon became aware of an unusual, almost metallic, popping sound, like a baby bird trying to chirp. It drew him to one side of the packed room where a desk sat with two large, overly cushioned chairs. The desk was cluttered with countless little knickknacks, figurines and little tin toys, one of which was bobbing in place. Link reached out for it curiously.

"Ah! Hello? Excuse me, who's there?" a voice called out.

Link flinched, whipping around fully with the little toy clutched in his left hand. Wide blue sapphires caught sight of another man, looking just as startled as Link was.

The man blinked furiously, batting brown eyes that were half hidden behind a pair of thin rimmed spectacles. His long Hylian ears dipped down, shaggy brown hair hanging all around his head. His attire was very proper and neat, a deep blue jacket that looked made of velvet and a pair of straight black pants.

What Link noticed most was the book that the man held, a medium sized tome with a red ribbon hanging from the spine…and a dagger holding a place among the pages. Link hadn't brought the Master Sword with him. He swallowed against a lump in his throat.

"Who are you? Are you supposed to be here? Ah!" the man adjusted his glasses and then suddenly came forward, lamp light shining over the glass in front of his eyes, "Oh, what's that you have there?"

Link followed the man's line of sight to his own hand, turning it over and opening it to reveal the strangely shaped toy that still piped its odd little noise. He blinked. He wasn't trying to steal anything, if that was what the man thought. Link quickly lifted his hand and offered the toy.

A smile quickly overcame the other Hylian man's face, "Well, well. I see you are interested in the Sky People as well."

"The…?" Link gave a look, "…what?"

"The Sky People." he reached and pulled the toy from Link's gloved hand, setting it down on the desk. It bobbed and chirped, looking like a very strange cross between a cucoo and a buzzard. But it's wide eyes, though painted on, looked distinctly humanoid. "The people from the clouds. Way up there." The man pointed for the ceiling and Link's eyes followed. "They lived here long before any of us did, you know. In fact, I've been working on formulating a theory about that- hold on a second."

He shuffled off behind a book shelf, leaving Link to stare down at the ugly little toy bird as it began to wind down.

"Here we are!" when the man returned, he laid a very old, very large book across the desk and flipped it open with an enormous grin, "One of the many perks of working in the Royal Study is that I have access to all of this wonderful information- Oh! I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced yet, have we? I am Shad, personal tutor to Princess Zelda. Though, it is almost laughable, if I do say so myself. That girl is so smart, and she has such a talent with magic…I may as well be a choir for the deaf."

He extended a hand which Link shook without a word, deep blue sapphires watching this man carefully.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes." Shad beamed, flipping quickly through pages, "Here we are, the Sky People. There are many ancient legends that tell of a race that came from the sky. Now, I'm thinking that perhaps Hylians actually descended from this race."

Link scrunched his face, looking down at the painting of the human-headed cucoo in the book. He was starting to wonder if this man was just a touch insane.

"You know the old tales. They say that Hylians' ears grew so long so that we could hear the words of the Goddesses. But I wonder instead, if perhaps our long ears point upwards back towards our original home in the clouds. Hm?" Shad noticed the young boy leaning far down to inspect the pages of the book. "It's a remarkable theory, isn't it?"

Link nodded without fully being aware of the question.

"See, that's what I thought, but. But my theories are always getting shot down." with a heavy sigh, Shad folded his arms over his chest, gaze drifting off across the study, "If only I could get some kind of proof. Then I could show everyone."

Link offered the odd man a smile. He then lifted a hand and turned a page in the large book himself. The words were a little too close together and a little too cursive for Link to read clearly, so mostly he was fascinated by the illustrations that accompanied these bizarre theories. Another page turned, and Link was now staring down at a most peculiar drawing; it looked like many metal carts hitched behind a large cart with a chimney that bellowed smoke, all aligned along a set path or track. The young Hylian lifted an eyebrow.

Shad jabbed at the page with a finger. "Ah, now this. This is really something spectacular. It's called a locomotive, see here?", he pointed to the illustration's title, "There are some who say that if it can be built, it will be capable of carrying a great many people across whole lands in no time at all. Isn't that grand?"

Link looked it over again, head tilting to one side. There was no place on the front to fasten a horse to. "How's it…go?"

"Who knows. It's just a pipe dream right now." Shad was grinning widely once more, "Perhaps it runs on simple magic."

"…magic?" Link lifted his face from the book, staring blankly at the other man. All at once, he became aware of the sound of footsteps approaching swiftly and authoritatively. Both Link and Shad turned towards the Study's entrance as the stern nursemaid Impa appeared from the darkened hallway, white hair tied back, bright red eyes closed as she crossed into the cluttered room.

"Shad." Impa spoke in a low and exasperated tone, "Up late again, I see."

"Oh! Mistress Impa, I'm very sorry." he gave an embarrassed smile, "I suppose I lost track of time again."

"No doubt. Too busy chasing after your Sky People to read a clock." the Sheikah gave a short sigh and allowed her eyes to open. Spotting Link there, she let out a little hum of surprise, "Oh. What in the name of the Goddesses are you doing here at this time of night?"

Link flashed a shy grin. He had almost forgotten about his blatant breaking-and-entering into Hyrule Castle.

Shad adjusted his glasses quickly, "That's right. Mistress Impa, this boy came in, uhm…somehow. I was just-"

"You were just talking his ears off, of course." the nursemaid cut in, giving the over zealous tutor a measured look. He let out something of a laugh, cheeks becoming flush. Impa reached over and grabbed Link's wrist in a firm grip, "I won't ask you how you got in, but never the less. Come with me." She pulled the young man behind her, exiting the cozy little study, "Shad, get yourself to bed."

"Ah…yes, of course Mistress Impa, right away!" he called after them.

The Sheikah escorted Link forcefully down the long, chilly hallway where bright beams of moonlight streamed in from huge windows. Though it was dark, the young Hylian kept squinting to see the tapestries and other adornments that decorated the walls. "That Shad." Impa spoke after the light from the distant study had disappeared, "He is rather brilliant, but completely eccentric. All in all a good man, do not allow his quirks to frighten you."

Link smiled with a soft nod.

"Now then." she came to a stop, releasing the boy's wrist and turning to stare him down, "Give me an excellent reason why I should not summon the guards and have you arrested for trespassing."

He gave a tiny cringe, ears lowering. He knew that he would be in a lot of trouble for this. "I just…" Link half shrugged, eyes falling to the pale light that pooled around the tile at his feet, "…I needed to ask you something."

Impa lifted an eyebrow, "That is unusual. What is it."

Link was silent for several minutes, brow furrowing as he searched for words to explain it. The nursemaid showed a great deal of patience by waiting quietly as he fumbled against his own mouth to speak, "I need to know…about the mark. On Ganondorf's hand."

"What?" Impa blinked, "Is that all?" Link nodded at her, and she gave a short huff, "We should have stayed with Shad, then. Wait here a moment, and I mean wait _here_. If I find that you have moved, I truly will call for the guards." The nursemaid went hastily back down the hallway towards the study, disappearing in the partial darkness of the long hall.

Link sighed to himself. He found a stone bench against the wall, just between two imposing windows, and sank onto it with a grimace. He slouched, hands resting across his stomach, head leaned on the tiled wall. It was late, the travel here had made him tired, and he was getting hungry- making him overall grouchy. She didn't have to go all the way back to the study. He only wanted to know why the mark of the Triforce was on Ganondorf's hand, that was all. What could she possibly be going to get to help her explain? Half-lidded sapphires scowled down the hallway, watching to see when she would return.

Soft footsteps approached him, so hushed that one would think they belonged to a cat sneaking about in the night. He was mostly unaware of them, just glaring down the moonlit hall as he waited not so patiently. Someone came to a stop directly in front of him, though Link did not bother turning his head to see. A voice spoke up, quietly, amusement clear in her tone, "Well now. This is extraordinary. How unusual to meet you here, and at so late an hour."

"Mm." was all the response he gave initially, not taking his gaze away from the depths of the hall.

The woman standing in front of him could not help but smile- it was easily the most apathetic greeting she had ever received.

It took a second too long for Link to recognize the voice, deep blue eyes widening as he did. The young Hylian slowly sat up, turning his head to the woman who stood staring at him, a wide grin on her face, "…Princess Zelda."

The Princess stood half leaning over, light blue eyes illuminated by moonlight. She had clearly been woken from sleep- her golden blonde hair was loose, even her short, feathery bangs, and she was dressed in a plain nightgown, lengthy and flowing, made of a shimmering white silk. When Link realized it, he went so red that heat practically emanated off of him. The Princess seemed unconcerned, hands clasped lightly behind her back as she spoke, head tilted ever so slightly one way, "Good evening. Though, a few hours more and I will be saying good morning. What is it that brings you here, Sir Link?"

He almost choked on air- she had remembered his name. "I…" Link stammered for a while, fighting against a nervous pressure on his throat. Before he could speak anything further, something heavy thumped against his head, nearly causing him to bite his tongue. The young Hylian moved a hand to rub at the top of his head, looking up to see what had just hit him. A large book fell straight into his lap, kicking some of the wind out of him.

Impa stood over him, stock straight, chest held commandingly out, "Here you are. All that you need to know about the mark that had adorned Ganondorf's hand, also known as the Triforce."

Link looked down at the book, seeing no title but a large Triforce drawn over the cover. He flipped it open and was instantly disappointed; it was a book about the Triforce alright, but it wasn't anything he didn't already know. It mentioned the Goddesses, what each triangle represented, and so forth. The kind of things that mothers taught very young children about the sacred symbol. A frown dotted his face.

"You wish to know more about the Triforce?" Zelda perked up at the mention of it, fingers running errantly over her own mark. Considering that she had been blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom, the princess assumed that she could be a reliable source on the subject.

Impa had already narrowed her eyes on the young girl, a warning tone in her voice, "Princess. What are you doing up so late at night?"

Zelda straightened, still holding her arms behind her, "I heard unfamiliar noises within the castle, so I awoke to see what was causing them." She spoke matter-of-factly, matching Impa's posture somewhat.

Link glanced at the pair of them quickly, then went back to hunting through the book for anything that could possibly answer his concerns.

"I see." the nursemaid breathed a sigh, "In the future, it would be best for you to run in the opposite direction of unfamiliar sounds in the castle in the dead of night, your Highness." Zelda gave a nod, though her eyes sparked with playful challenge. Impa's tone flattened further, "Go to bed, Princess."

"Yes, Impa." she didn't seem excited to go, stifling an exhale as she turned to head back to her room. Zelda paused after a step or two, giving a light bow, "Take care, Sir Link. It was good to meet with you again, if only for a moment."

His eyes lifted from the pages of the book to watch as she went, offering a nod.

Once the princess had vanished from sight back down that long hallway, the Sheikah spoke up again, "Now, is that all that you came to ask?"

Link wore a defeated expression. Impa didn't seem to know the answer to his question, and this thick book wasn't going to help any. He had come all this way for nothing. "…yeah."

"Good." Impa curtly bobbed her head, "You may hold onto that book for a while if you like. Take your time reading it over, but know that you will be expected to return it eventually."

The perpetually green-clad Hylian grumbled to himself, nodding an understanding.

"Alright then. Allow me to escort you from the castle, least you be mistaken for a burglar by one of the guards." the Sheikah strode on ahead without waiting for him.

Link pulled himself from the stone bench, staring down at the heavy book in his hand. A sigh pressed passed his lips again. It really was a stupid thing to worry about, considering that Ganondorf was dead now. But that thought didn't make it any easier to stop obsessing over. That an evil man had a holy symbol on his hand was ridiculous, it almost made more sense to just say that it made no sense. If it was just a horrible chance occurrence, then at least one could still have faith in the Goddesses. But if it was entirely intentional, then one had to wonder about whom they were placing their faith in.

With a head shake, Link halted his mind. There would be plenty of time to pour over it on the ride home, and the next time he went to sleep, and the next time he awoke. And so on. He went to follow Impa down the hallway, dragging his feet along the tile, book weighing down his arm as he carried it. There had to be a reason…there had to be. He wouldn't so easily be satisfied with Impa's response. Maybe…the Princess could help him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**_ So the End Begins…_

Trade was rampant in the rhapsody that was the city of Castle Town, drawing merchants from seemingly every corner of the planet. The friendly citizens roamed about the streets, carrying with them the usual hum of happy energy. Crops grown throughout the kingdom had seen a good year, flooding the population with a more than ample supply of food. It was a peaceful, prosperous time for Hyrule, a much needed alleviation for those who had fought so hard to protect it. Yet, it is at times of peace when one leaves himself most vulnerable, unguarded and unaware, blinded by the sense of security. One who is truly wise knows that in times such as this, a scrutinizing eye must be kept over the seeming tranquility.

Princess Zelda had retreated to a small courtyard contained within the castle walls. The crisp air felt good to breathe, clean and warm, carrying with it the music of different song birds calling out. Preened grass grew verdant around a simple stone walkway, cropped bushes aligned unnaturally perfectly, flowers restricted to growing in pristine, orderly lines. The walls of Hyrule Castle loomed high from each side, decorated with tightly wound vines that had grown there for years, encasing the area and denying outside entrance to all except those with wings. The Princess' vision was set on one of the long windows, allowing her to keep watch over the people inside. She was cautious of where she stood, partially concealed by a stone wall, gaze fixed on those beyond the glass. Her arms were folded lightly over her chest, a frown tugging downward on the corners of her lips. She was vigilant of one figure in particular, the priest in the long white robes, bowing so courteously to the throne and then lifting his face to speak. Zelda could not hear what was said from where she stood, but something within her was immediately displeased. Her gaze narrowed, exhaling her frustration into the midday warmth.

There was a sudden, loud snap behind her, followed by a rush of air, a crash, and the scattering of small birds. The Princess was at once on alert. She whirled around to see what had caused the commotion, a hand falling to the hilt of the dainty sword at her side, "Who is there? How did you circumvent the guards?" Her typically gentle voice roared in the direction of her intruder, and was softly answered. From a pile of what used to be neatly trimmed bushes, a dirty-blonde head rose, long green hat askew.

"…ow." an embarrassed blue eye stared up at her- the other one had become hidden when his hat flopped forward during the fall.

Her posture quickly relaxed, crystal blue eyes batting at the suddenness, "Sir Link? What on earth…?"

"You stupid idiot!" the shrill voice of the fairy Navi called Zelda's attention upwards, where she saw several vines swaying freely, "Is that how you sneak into somewhere? Why don't you just blare a trumpet and kick in the front door? Clumsy!" It was bad enough that the Guradian Fairy had been left behind last night, having fallen asleep on Epona's saddle only to find Link gone when she woke, but now she was being forced into co-conspiracy for breaking and entering, and into the Royal castle of all places. And poorly. "I told you not to climb the damn vines! Do those look sturdy to you? Do they?"

Link stood and straightened himself out. He didn't dare answer the flittering fairy; the vines _had_ looked sturdy…but he had proven that fact wrong very quickly.

Zelda wasn't quite sure what to make of it. This was twice now that he had stolen away passed the castle guards, and while she should have been upset for security purposes, she just found it…impressive. Link finished fussing with his clothing, fixing the long hat on his head last. Those twin sky-colored crystals were on him, bringing an immediate stain of pink to his cheeks. "Sir Link, what could have possessed you to-" Movement caught the corner of her eyes, and the Princess swiftly dove back to her hidden vantage point, grabbing Link by his sleeve and pulling him along, "Quickly! We would do best not to be seen." Navi dove along with them, hovering in her usual place over Link's shoulder. One of the castle guards was at the window, peering out with a stern grimace. He may have heard all of the noise, or even saw the green-clad Hylian falling from the castle walls. But whatever had alerted him was out of sight now, allowing the vigilant guard to return to his post at the King's side. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. It was her castle, and he was her guard, but she did not want to get caught spying on this conversation between her father and the High Priest. She bent her neck forward, again watching the conversation while remaining partly obscured by the thick castle wall.

Link pressed his back to the cool granite stone, keeping well out of sight. He wasn't completely sure what he was keeping out of sight of, but if the Princess had said so, he'd stay well hidden. He did notice, however, that when she had pulled him along, they wound up far…closer…than they likely should have been. A furious blush came over his face, his eyes on the Princess, her eyes fixed on the high, gothic window. He couldn't help but stare- she was…stunning. Perfect pale skin, hair like spun gold, and eyes like clear crystals; she was a litany of clichés. The word 'gorgeous' didn't seem to do her justice, but for the life of him, Link could not come up with a better one. But it went beyond that. She was sincere, and kind, and broke from the royal cliché with an abundance of generosity and compassion. He new it not only from stories he had heard about the Princess, he could so clearly see it when her eyes were turned on him. And it captivated him.

For a long moment, the only sound between them was that of the songbirds gliding carefree overhead. A cloud passing overhead diluted the sunlight for a brief moment, casting splotches of shadow over the tiny courtyard.

"Forgive me. But I must confess to you, I am…watching over someone." Zelda spoke in a whisper, gaze unmoving, "Do you see him there? The man with the evil eyes?"

Confusion touched over Link's features. He leaned in closer, having to peer over the Princess' shoulder to see into the window clearly. His fairy dipped through the air, floating in front of the glass pane with little regard for keeping her diminutive self hidden. Strangely enough, as soon as he caught sight of the men assembled in the throne room, Link knew exactly who Zelda was talking about. There was one man in particular, a thin Hylian dressed in pristine white robes, with a sheet of fabric worn about his head and a veil hiding his face save for his eyes. They were eyes that smiled with an uncomfortable fakeness. Link furrowed his brow, a frown grazing his lips. Without so much as meeting this man face to face, he already didn't like him.

"That is High Priest Agahnim." the Princess explained, disgust clear in her whispered voice, "He has counseled my father for many years now. Far too many. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure that he is not sincere. I cannot explain it, but I feel a sense of unease around him. As well as a great sense of distrust." Link nodded, understanding her completely. Zelda chewed a moment at her bottom lip, "Were I just able to evict him from my castle and my kingdom, I would do so without hesitation. I fear for what he can do to my people, and my Father."

Link's eyebrows rose. Her father? Wouldn't that be…the King? He had never actually seen the King of Hyrule before. The young Hylian leaned over further, trying to catch a glimpse of his royal highness while remaining out of sight. He and the Princess were nearly cheek to cheek. Neither of them seemed uncomfortable with the unfamiliar proximity for the moment.

"I had…an unusual dream." Zelda's voice softened further with the admission, gazing absently at the grass. Link's eyes turned to her, watching, ever silent but fully attentive. "Within my dream…dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. I cannot fully discern its meaning, but…I am sure that this is a prophecy. I have a feeling…that something dreadful is soon to befall my kingdom…" She fell silent, eyes remaining downcast, a hand absently shifting to clutch her opposite arm.

Link watched her a moment further, then trained his gaze back towards the window. The man in white robes stood, nodded at something, and gracefully turned to leave.

"But enough of that." Those sparkling blue crystals rose from the ground. "That is my own puzzle to solve and my own battle to fight, not yours." her voice remained hushed, but all of the hatred quickly drained out of it, "What brings you again to the castle, Sir Link? Impa had informed me that you had departed late last night."

He shook his head and turned fully to face her. He was incredibly surprised when the tip of his nose very nearly touched hers. Those twin crystals were locked on him, reflecting as clear a blue as the sky. _Way too close!_ Link instantly jumped back, pressing again to the stone wall of the castle. He had gone red all the way to the tips of his long ears, which dipped lowly with embarrassment.

Zelda hadn't been phased by closeness. She just watched the young Hylian curiously now as he retreated back away from her, waiting for an answer.

Those inquisitive eyes pierced like darts. It was now his turn to look away, finding the trimmed grass a good distraction as he mulled over his response. A comfortable silence settled between them, speckled with the distant chirping of birds. He felt no pressure to hurry his words, even with the Princess' vision fixed firmly upon him. Strangely, it made speaking come easier, "…think…he'd do worse…than Ganondorf?"

"Do you mean Agahnim?" her voice was still kept at a whisper. The silent swordsman gave a slow nod. "That is difficult to say. After all, Ganondorf was prevented from doing much damage. You made sure of that." Though he still kept his eyes on the floor, Zelda offered him a gentle smile.

Link was quiet for a moment longer. "…why…" he stumbled over his speech as usual, brow furrowing not over the strain of talking, but over the question that still loomed above him like a phantom. Zelda gave a faint hum, letting him know that she was listening. "…Why do you think…there was a Triforce on his hand?"

It caught the Princess by surprise. So that was what he had come here for? She didn't entirely know what to expect from the young swordsman's answer, but it still managed to startle her. Just voicing the concern seemed to relieve him, dark blue sapphires lifting onto her. It was again Zelda's turn to answer. She took just a moment to carefully pick her words, sensing that this was a topic of great importance, "I think…that it is sometimes difficult for mere mortals such as us to grasp the intentions of the Goddesses. All that we can do is have faith in their decisions, and in our own decisions be true."

His eyes fell. It was not the answer he was hoping for.

"I am sorry. But that is all the answer that I can give." a gloved hand moved to touch his arm in a gesture of comfort. Zelda still did not know why she had been given her own mark, so how was she to know why Ganondorf had one as well? There was no doubt that the former Gerudo king had been powerful, and she herself was often praised for her wisdom; but one would expect there to be more to it, otherwise every person with a little strength and half a brain would be walking around, blessed with a glowing Triforce emblazoned on their hand.

Link shook his head softly. There was no need for her to be sorry…she wasn't the only one unable to answer him. That same, oddly at ease, silence lingered between them again as they stood in the courtyard, Zelda's hand laying lightly on Link's right arm. Dark figures went passed the windows from within the castle, unaware of the Princess and her secret visitor.

"A-heh-heh-_hem_!" the little orb of blue light flew suddenly between the two Hylians, huffing up, hovering dangerously close to the Princess' face. Zelda withdrew her hand at once. "Well if she doesn't know, and the old lady doesn't know, we may as well just go back home. Right, Link?" her little voice squeaked, blue sparks lighting on the air. He didn't answer, didn't so much as lift his gaze, causing Navi to give an angry little huff as she lingered again near his shoulder.

A subdued smile soon came over the Princess' lips, "You…are a fairy, are you not?"

"Huh?" Navi had been trying to ignore the fact that the other woman was here, "Well, yeah. What else would I be?" Her tone was flattened, clearly displeased as she floated over Zelda's head, dipping through the air.

"Remarkable." the Princess lifted a hand towards the fairy, but Navi quickly skipped out of her reach, "I had never seen a fairy up close before you had come to rescue me. I still find it an exquisite sight. Tell me, little fairy, where is it that you come from, and how is it that you have come to follow Sir Link?"

"I'm Navi!" that voice squeaked, outraged at being addressed as 'little fairy,' "And I'm from the Lost Woods, just like Link is! Isn't that right, Link? Except that now we live in some stupid village called Ordon. I hate it! I like the woods loads better, even with all the monsters and ghosts and stuff."

He flinched, and felt his blush deepen as the orb of blue glided over him. It wasn't normal to be from the Lost Woods; he was sure that the Princess was looking at him strangely by now.

"The Lost Woods, you say? That is incredible." there was a smile within her voice and on her face as she turned again to address Link, "Is there nothing dull about you?"

The Princess was trying to cheer him up with the sudden change of topic and the kind compliments. He could sense it. "…thanks, uhm, Princess."

Her head gave a subtle shake, "It is far less than what I owe you."

Navi was fuming again overhead, muttering incoherently to herself. She did not like this princess…not a bit. She wanted to keep the little royal prat as far away from her Link as was possible. Which, considering that he kept breaking into the castle where the princess lived, looked like it was going to be a difficult undertaking. Those iridescent wings carried the little fairy higher up, keeping a careful watch over both Hylians' actions.

"Come then." Zelda rose her voice slightly, starting to move away from their hiding place against the wall, "I will show you a safe exit. There are many hidden passageways within the castle that will allow you to leave without being prosecuted for trespassing." Link moved to follow as she crossed the courtyard, a step behind the princess who seemed to glide over the ground in her fluid dress. She halted before one of the walls, pushing some shrubbery and vines aside to reveal a subtle engraving etched on the polished stone. As he drew closer, Link could see that it was the crest of the Royal family of Hyrule- A Triforce between the wings of a soaring bird. Princess Zelda pressed a palm to the wall and began to hum a melody, low and soothing. Like a lullaby. Link simply watched her for a moment, listening to her song and wondering what she was waiting for. He did not have long to wonder. The marked stone before the Princess slowly lifted upwards, bits of dirt falling from its base which had been lodged in the ground for who knows how long, exposing a long, dark tunnel.

Both of Link's eyebrows lifted, lips parting. That was…unexpected.

"Hmph!" Navi snorted, floating forward into the secretive passageway, "Oh, big deal. What's so damn special about that? There's not even any light in here!"

Zelda smiled at the quiet swordsman before proceeding after the unimpressed fairy, tugging up the hem of her dress as she stepped from the grass into the dim tunnel.

Link moved into the passageway's entrance, but rather than following after the others right away, he stood and stared a while at the stone that had lifted. How had she done that? Were the walls of the castle enchanted to respond to her touch? Link admired the stone, eyes trained directly upwards, until a slight tug at his sleeve pulled him away.

"Do not do that." the princess' smile seemed to have increased, dangerously close to allowing laughter, "It will not stay up there forever. Do you truly wish to be standing underneath it when it descends?"

The young Hylian was quick to move further into the tunnel. No, he _didn't_ want to stand there and catch a heavy stone with his face, and he felt slightly embarrassed to be caught staring in such awe. Link trudged down the long passageway, eyes downward, cursing himself for being such an idiot so frequently in front of the princess.

The tunnel twisted and turned, dipped and rose, but with Navi lighting the way, it was fairly easy to traverse. It had a very earthy smell to it, of moss and rainwater, with gossamer spider webs hung at nearly every corner. Silence followed them as they walked, no ensuing bird calls could be heard through the tunnel's thick walls. At last, the tunnel took a long curve and then stopped abruptly. The princess again pressed a gloved hand to the large, flat stone in front of them and hummed the same tune, lifting it out of the way to allow the sunlight in. Link was quick to exit, not giving the enchanted stone a second glance.

Navi fluttered after him, lifting herself high in the air to look around, "Hm? So where did we wind up?"

"We are beyond the walls of the city." Zelda spoke, lingering by the exit of the secret passageway.

Link cast his gaze around them. He could see Castle Town close by, bordered by its solid walls. All around them stretched the beginnings of the broad Hyrule Field, grass and trees growing freely over rolling hills and plains.

Navi floated down closer to the green-clad Hylian as he looked around, "Well. That must be plenty handy for sneaking out and stuff."

"Ha." an airy chuckle escaped the princess, "It must be. Though I have never had the pleasure of trying to do so. And as such." Zelda bowed her head forward politely, "I must return to the castle straight away. It will not be long before my absence is noticed."

Link's eyes batted at her. His guardian fairy slammed herself into his head- because elbowing a person that much larger than yourself would achieve nothing- before he realized that he should mirror the gesture. The fairy repeated the action until the silent swordsman got the gist and pulled the hat from his head in a show of respect.

A serene smile spread across the Princess' face as she straightened herself, "This distraction was…sorely needed today. I thank you for your kind visit, and ask that this not be the last time we meet so."

Link nodded. It was a little hard for him to understand her sometimes, with the way she worded everything, but he always managed to grasp the main point.

"Do take care of yourself. I bid you safe travels, Sir Link."

He physically cringed. She'd been calling him that the whole time he was here…it just didn't suit him at all. His head shook, pouting, causing the princess to stare at him perplexed for a moment, "No, I…not…sir. I'm Link. Just Link…"

"Oh?" her voice answered with disbelief. It was a strange thing for her to see, someone so humble, so modest and unassuming. It was also wonderful. With a gentle grin, she nodded, "Very well. And if that be the case, I would like it very much if you were to address me simply as Zelda."

His head shook furiously; Navi was sputtering overhead. This was twice now that she had made such a request of him, to address her so terribly informally. It was unheard of. She was royalty. She deserved, by blood right, to be spoken to with the utmost respect, not like any common person.

The princess held up a hand, stopping him before he had a chance to protest, "Please. I so seldom hear my own name. And if any have earned the right, you certainly have."

Swallowing against a nervousness in his throat, and again blushing a bright red, Link nodded, " Ah, alright…Zelda." Navi began such a commotion overhead as the two Hylians exchanged a warm smile.

The stone that had been held aloft shuddered, and Zelda took that as her cue, retreating a step backward to assure that she did not risk getting belted in the head by the carved stone, "Do take care, Link. I hope that you are soon able to find the answers you were looking for." Turning back towards the dark tunnel, the princess spared Link one last smile before heading towards the castle through that long, winding passageway.

A moment or so later, and the stone dropped as gracefully as it had risen, settling back into place seamlessly. One would hardly know there was a secret tunnel there unless they'd just walked through it. Links eyes remained on the stone for a while longer, emotionless. It was starting to seem as if no one could justify just why Ganondorf had been blessed by the Goddesses- something he suspected all along, but was reluctant to accept. Link thought there would be a reason, and excuse, something…anything. But he walked away from Castle Town with no answers, no confirmation.

A deep sigh escaped the young Hylian. He slowly moved to find his horse, navigating around the capitol's impressive, looming walls to find where he had left Epona to graze.

There would be nothing to do now but return home. There were no answers here.

…...

The halls of the castle sang with the Princess' voice, "Father, will you not hear me out?" Sunlight from the long windows poured over her slender form, gown shimmering in the radiant streams. Her hair waved behind her like a curtain of gold as she moved, pace rapid, crystal blue eyes trained forward, hidden boots thudding over the pale grey tile and ornate carpets she passed. She had hurried straight back to the castle after escorting her 'intruder' out, and found that her father was now free from his earlier meeting. And she had more than a few concerns to voice to him.

"There is nothing further to discuss on this matter." The King strode onward, his back answering the young woman. His long robes dragged around his feet as he marched militantly through the building, retiring from his throne after having just finished a long conversation with the High Priest Agahnim.

And that was precisely why Zelda was so adamantly following him, "Father, you are being misled. That man is not to be trusted. Can you not see the deceit in his eyes?"

"I would think, my princess," his voice was even and calm, but still capable of booming, "that my years on the throne have made me a better judge of character than to so easily be led by my nose."

She bit at her lip to not comment. Zelda pressed the matter further, hurrying after her father's long footsteps, "I do not direct it as an insult to your judgment, Father; however, I cannot deny what I have believed since first that man came to the capitol." The King of Hyrule halted in his stride, broad back still facing his daughter. Zelda stopped behind him, gloved fingers pressing to her heart, "I feel a great sense of fallaciousness around High Priest Agahnim, I always have. You dismissed it as the misplaced concerns of a child at first, but Father, he still carries with him that pulse of deception. Within his gaze, I see not but lies and vicious intent."

He did not answer, did not so much as turn around, standing proudly in place as she spoke.

"I implore you, for the last time. Please. Abolish his position on your council and drive him from our home before he acts upon the wickedness I have sensed within him."

"For the last time?" there was a smile within his voice, "I dare say, if this is truly the _last_ time we have this conversation, I will be utterly flabbergasted."

"Father." Zelda huffed. He was teasing her- this was a topic they had debated over time and time again, for all the years that the cloaked priest had been serving within the castle. Her father never quite understood the dreams that Zelda swore were premonitions, and often wrote them off as coincidence, so he saw no reason to distrust one of his highest ranked officials over a passing nightmare. No matter how many times his daughter insisted that her concerns were genuine. "Take my request seriously."

"I do." the King turned about, slowly, clasping his heavy hands behind his back as he did, "And I ask that you in turn give credit to my response." A subtle grin had touched over his bearded face as he turned to her, light eyes sparking with an aged merriment, "High Priest Agahnim is a good man. See all that he has done for our kingdom since his arrival? He brought with him a miracle and earned his place on my council, as well as my trust." A disapproving look had come over his daughter's face, signaling that he would need far more than that to convince her. "As well, when that monster Ganondorf took you, Agahnim worried terribly for your welfare. He spoke of you constantly."

Zelda doubted that. She and the High Priest had never gotten along, even when she was no taller than her Father's knee. The Princess had her own theories about the likely feigned concern, but kept them to herself, "Will you not reconsider? Will nothing alter your mind? Will you yet again shove my anxieties aside and stubbornly refuse to see truth?"

With a shake of his head and a light sigh, the King laid a hand on her shoulder, "Calm your fretting mind, my princess. Your speculation is unfounded." He then turned and continued down the hall at his usual brisk pace, robes flowing, shoulders held back.

Zelda relented. She did not follow this time, only stood watching his retreating back, her expression a mixture of worry and disappointment. He would never be swayed on this subject, no matter how many times she tried to explain it to him. He always just trivialized her apprehension as anxiety brought on by what he saw as nothing more than a bad dream. She just hoped that his misguided trust would not cause him harm. Soon, a commanding presence came up behind the princess, silently and stealthily. Without glancing back, Zelda knew just who it was.

"Well." the familiar voice of her nursemaid crept out behind her, "You seem to be in a spectacular mood, your Highness. What troubles you?"

The Princess felt those fierce red eyes on her, half turning to cast the Sheikah a glance, "…I have grown weary of this, Impa."

"Hm. Likely because you did not gain enough sleep last night with or little…intruder about. Or, do you mean of trying to expose the High Priest?" Impa had, admittedly, heard a great deal more of that discussion than she probably should have, "You and I both know that he is not one to place confidence in, Highness. Were I you, I would not so easily relinquish this fight."

"Not only that." she corrected, eyes downcast as she further explained, "There are those who give so much for this country, for _my_ country. And yet, I remain here, powerless even to oust a single shady character. It…troubles me, that the crown princess of a kingdom can do virtually nothing for its benefit… while fishermen give all of themselves to assure the safety of others."

Impa's gaze narrowed momentarily. This was about that boy again, eh? For the passed year, the Princess had developed this terrible, awestruck fascination with the left-handed swordsman's deeds. They were exemplary, which was an understatement at best, but Impa instinctively did not like the direction in which this was heading. The nursemaid forced her expression back to normal, "Do not hold yourself to his standard, Highness. He is an exception. None behave as he does, and none have done as he has. It was a singular event, to be sure. But there is no longer any Ganondorf to battle. You must simply do what you are capable of from here on out."

"No." there was a sternness in the princess' voice, "No longer will so meager an effort be sufficient."

"What, then, will be?"

There was a fleeting quiet between them. Zelda's fingers curled into loose fists, vision fixed ahead at nothing in particular, golden sunlight washing over half of her face. Her mind had long ago been made up. "I will no longer sit idly by while others defend my country for me. Something must be done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_Enlightenment Through Regret_

The spring breeze skipped through the trees, leaves dancing in the pleasant weather. The sun overhead had warmed the air just enough, and all around buds were growing into eager blossoms. But it did nothing to lift Link's mood. He felt worse now on this temperate day than he had in all the muddy, miserable, rainy days of his life.

A few days of travel south and he was again riding into Ordon Village. The villagers were bouncing around their usual duties; children playing happily in the warm sunlight, craftsmen toiling away, mothers bustling about to have a decent lunch prepared. No one looked twice at the green-clad Hylian as he rode into town atop his chestnut mare, eyes distant, a heavy book strapped to the saddle behind him. His visit to Castle Town had rewarded him nothing, no answers, no help at all. His faith in the Goddesses was still hanging by a gossamer thread, threatening to break at any minute. Was it that they had gone insane, or perhaps they had grown to hate the people living on their planer? Or maybe they really did favor Ganondorf over all others. Link wouldn't even lift his eyes skyward in a hopeless gesture to wordlessly question them. What would be the point? If no one down here could answer him, no one up there certainly would.

Epona walked slowly over the village's lone dirt road, hooves scuffing lazily over the ground. Once she had crossed the greater portion of town, the horse stilled a moment, shaking her long, cream colored mane.

"Hello there, son!" a gruff voice called over the sounds of the village. Link lifted his head, knowing the owner of that voice. Just at the village's edge, there was a small house tucked aside a beautiful, lush garden that grew all varieties of fruits and vegetables. It was prized for its apple orchard, though, as the proprietor often boasted. The man who lived in this house, tending that garden daily, had been known for years as only Uncle. He had always insisted that everyone address him as such, so that the youth of the village actually had no idea what his real name was. He was one of the older villagers of Ordon, his wiry black hair peppered with streaks of grey, a bushy moustache to match. He was heavy set, and not overly tall- in fact, Link had grown taller than him at around the age of twelve. Uncle always wore a welcoming smile, dark eyes shimmering with gentleness. He had been one of the first real Hylians that Link made contact with upon his emergence from the thick woods- the plump old man welcomed Link into his home immediately, cleaned him, fed him, and showed a kindness that was rivaled only by Saria's. Of all the villagers in Ordon, Uncle was far and away the kindest, and Link had developed a soft spot for the old man who had so many years ago taken him in from the Lost Woods and cared for him until the green-clad Hylian had decided to live on his own. Whenever Link and his two compatriots, Ilia and Malon, were feeling exceptionally mischievous, Uncle would be the first to laugh at their pranks, and the loudest. He had always treated Link just like a family member, something that the former Kokiri Child was not terribly used to thanks to Mido, but he found it very comforting. Over the years, Link had come to see Uncle as someone to look up to, a role model, an ideal of what kind of person Link himself wanted to be. Unflinchingly kind, and generous.

The plump Hylian waved a hand through the air, encouraging Link to come closer, "Hey now, don't you be shy. Here, look!"

As Link nudged Epona towards the white fences that held the garden, an apple came swiftly at his head. His reflexes helped him to catch the little red fruit before it brained him, deep blue eyes blinking at the suddenness.

Uncle laughed, "Very good, boy, as always. They're coming in real good this year. Bet you can't wait to taste 'em. Always were your favorite, right?"

Link spared the fruit in his hand a look, tossing and catching it a few times. Unfortunately, even Uncle seemed unable to lift his spirits right now, "…yeah…"

"Link? What's the matter?" concern was at once on the older man's face. Link just shook his head. Uncle was soon walking right up to Epona, taking the horse's reins, "None of that. You get down here right now and tell me what's troubling you."

Link obediently did as he was told, dismounting the horse and moving to sit in the abundant grass that surrounded the humble little house. He slouched, forearms resting on his knees, vision blankly fixed ahead, his left hand keeping a grip on that apple.

"Ooo-fa…" Uncle had a bit of a harder time sitting, groaning as he lowered himself to the ground aside Link. Once he was seated, he gave a short exhale, then trained a smile on the younger boy, "Now then, Link. What's wrong?"

Of course, he was dead silent for a very long time, thinking over how he was going to put it. It required a lengthy explanation that he didn't want to give- he'd been able to keep his battle with Ganondorf secret for almost a year, and did not really want to spill the beans now.

"Come on. You can tell me anything you like, anything at all." that encouraging smile broadened, dark brown eyes gleaming with their usual kindhearted nature.

A miserable little weight was pressing into Link's chest. He was getting very sick of asking questions without receiving any sort of an answer, "I…dunno anymore…"

"Hm?"

"..about…anything…" his grip tightened on the apple subconsciously.

A broad hand patted him roughly on the back, jarring him enough to pull his eyes from the ground. When Link turned his head, Uncle was smiling wide beneath that thick moustache, "Well. Sounds like a pretty weighty matter, whatever it may be. But none the less. Things tend to work themselves out, son. Whatever it is. Just try not to worry about it too much, and don't give up so easily, and you'll see. I've found that things just have a way sometimes." His right eye winked lightheartedly.

Link turned to again look at the fruit in his hand, studying it.

Uncle's heavy hand smacked against his back once more, "Well then. Let's say we take your mind off of things, hm?" With a great effort, Uncle stood back up, brushing dirt and grass from his pants, "You help me pick a few of these tasty beauties and I'll bake you up a nice, warm apple pie. How does that sound?"

Link grinned despite himself at the prospect of sweets. Things tended to works themselves out, huh? Even without giving an answer, Uncle was able to alleviate some of his concerns. Not all of them, but enough to lift his mood so that he could smile. Standing, Link nodded to the older man.

That boisterous laughter rang out, "Ah-hah! You always did have a weakness when it came to food! Come on, then." The mirthful Hylian headed passed the white fence and into the abundant garden, still laughing to himself.

Giving a sharp whistle, Link lobbed the apple at Epona. Her head lifted instantly to catch the juicy little fruit, happily chomping away as her silky tail swished. Link followed Uncle into the thick of the garden, noticing for the first time what a nice day it had been out all along.

…...

"Make way!"

A frantic shouting filled Hyrule castle, armor clattering as knights and guards rushed into the throne room to see what the cause of this commotion was. The thrones of Hyrule were both occupied, with several knights standing dutifully around them. Impa took up her usual position at the Princess' left side, calmly watching the situation as it unfolded. A small squad of knights had made their way to the castle, blood spattered and beaten, gasping each breath that they took. "Stand aside! We have injured men here!"

At that, Princess Zelda evenly left her throne, coming forward to help those who had need of it. Of the group of Hylian soldiers that had come urgently through the castle doors, one man looked completely incapable of standing under his own power, being dragged along by two of his fellow warriors. Zelda went to him first. "What is this? What is going on?" she spoke while mending him, a glow of soft white light shining over her hands from the spell she cast.

"Princess." one of the other badly wounded soldiers answered her, clutching a grievous wound on his arm, "It is terrible news, to be sure."

"The moblin army is marching…" the soldier she had been healing stammered, his expression dire as he stared up at the young princess.

"That is impossible." Impa spoke up from where she stood, "Their leader has long been felled. The moblins have been dormant for months now."

Another soldier cried out, leaned heavily on a castle guard that had come forward to help him stand, "We saw it, your Majesty! With our own eyes! Let our wounds serve as the proof!" He teetered, not falling only because another man moved to assist him, "They march south, sire! In impossible numbers!" All eyes went passed Zelda, to the man who was being addressed directly.

The King of Hyrule stood. His commanding presence hushed the entire room- not so much as a clack of moving armor sounded. The King stood very tall, bulky all around, broad shoulders held back with perfect posture. His once golden hair and beard had dulled with age to a snowy white, clear blue eyes now surveying carefully each man present before him. The King's face was etched with lines, all acquired from years of stern leadership. Even now he wore a fierce expression, solemn and unyielding. His regal, red robes draped onto the floor, trimmed with fluffy white fur. A gilded crown topped his head, gleaming gold in the streams of aberrant light, cushioned against his head with crushed velvet. His imposing voice boomed, demanding attention from any who heard it, "Outlandish. There is nothing of worth to those grunting mongrels in southern Hyrule. What would the moblin army have to gain?"

"Ordon." Impa wasn't aware that she had said it out loud until she noticed gazes fixed on her. She and the princess exchanged a look. It made perfect sense to them and them alone; the army of Ganondorf was out seeking revenge against the unlikely swordsman from Ordon Village. A sudden sense of urgency came over the nursemaid. If the moblins were marching to destroy Link, not only was he in grave danger, but the entire village would likely be razed, not a single man, woman, or child left alive. The Sheikah's blazing red eyes were quickly on the King, "Your Majesty. I request immediate permission to travel to the southern providence of Hyrule. There is a village there, and if they are in the direct path of the moblin army, innocent lives will be lost."

The King of Hyrule's eyes narrowed on her, questioning whatever clandestine knowledge she had that lead to this sudden eagerness to defend the virtually unknown village. But her points were valid, and he most certainly trusted his daughter's personal nursemaid, "Very well. Go with haste, and bring the villagers here where we might offer them safety. Take with you a sizeable squadron of knights. That way, if by chance you find yourself coming across this nefarious army, you will not so easily be overpowered." The King had known Impa for a very long time now- he knew that whatever her reasons, they were in someone's best interests.

"At once, Highness." Impa gave a formal bow. She twisted about, gesturing at several men who in turn hurried to set their armor and follow. Once she had a party fifty men strong, Impa started for the double doors of Hyrule castle. She paused a step as she passed the princess, "Be safe. I will not long be gone."

Zelda nodded, "Of course. May the Goddesses' lend you speed and strength, Impa."

The nursemaid marched onward. First and foremost, Princess Zelda's safety was her top priority, always. She hated to leave the young princess unattended, but she could not ignore the well-being of those in Ordon Village she had come to know so well.

A fleet of white horses, saddled and prepared for travel, were rushed out to the squadron. Each knight took a horse and mounted, waiting for the signal from the Sheikah to move out. Impa lifted herself onto her own steed, steered it towards the entrance gate of the great capitol, and spurred it forward. The fifty soldiers sped after her, trumpets blaring, announcing their departure so that the streets might be cleared.

But as Impa and her party left Castle Town, two shadowy figures glided over the rooftops of the active castle, unnoticed by the citizens who stared mystified at the troupe of Royal Knights that had ridden through. A sinister, rasping voice hummed, "Ahh. It would seem they have-"

"-lessened their defences, yes."

The twin Gerudo witches bobbed on their ensorcelled brooms, floating steadily towards the castle. Each of them lifted a hand, dragging a lazy arc through the air that pulsed a moment with dark magic. At their command, monstrosities materialized from the shadows of Castle Town, summoned to every corner, every cast beam of darkness. Not only moblin grunts, but other monsters that the Twinrova sisters had managed to fetter to their command- Lizalfos; nasty lizard-men with sharp blades and sharper teeth, quick and cunning in a battle, as well as several well-armed Boboblins and even a few shaky, skeletal minions summoned back from the dead. The clandestine army waited, peering out from the shadows, until they were summoned to attack. The city at once erupted in panic. Hundreds were caught unaware, struck down by the initial attack from the shadows. The monsters rampaged, driving citizens screaming from the streets, rushing into their homes for some security. Even then, doors and windows were busted down and the terrified Hylians were dragged back out and slaughtered. The Twinrova witches floated onward, pausing momentarily over the castle's front entrance, equally twisted grins on either of their faces, "The easiest way-"

"-to draw out the hero is-"

"-to endanger-"

"-that which he fought so hard to protect." Kotake and Koume cackled quietly to one another.

Shrill screaming filled the air as horrified civilians continued to flee from blades and fangs, pressing down upon them from every shady corner of the capitol. The chaos alerted the Royal Knights who came pouring from the castle, startled at the sudden appearance of so numerous a force of monsters. They were quick into the fray, combating moblins left and right, trying their best to defend and protect the innocent citizens.

The King crossed his throne room with wide, sweeping steps, watching as countless guards rushed forth into the din, "What is this? What is going on?" As he neared the castle's front entrance, a sudden blaze stormed passed him. The fire ran a straight line from the imposing double doors, curling about the thrones and coming to an unnatural halt in the center of the throne room. Several knights withdrew to protect the King as he backed away from the flames. A sickening laughter clanged out as a blur of two figures darted into the castle. They swooped, dipped, and sped around the royal throne room, coming to a stop just about where their magical fire had ended. The King rose a hand to his eyes, shielding them from the smoke as the knights surrounding him rose their weapons, "Who is this that dares intrude into the Royal Castle of Hyrule?"

Kotake's voice grated like nails running over stone, "Be at peace, fool King."

"It is not your head we come for." Koume purred with an awful tone of voice.

"We come for- " The twin witches silenced as a spell shot between them, almost blasting Kotake clear from her broom. They twisted about to see where it had originated from, snarling. There stood Princess Zelda, sword in hand, angered gaze locked on the twin sisters. She positioned herself between the injured knights and the witches, left hand lowering as the gleam of magic around it dissipated. The pair of Gerudo sneered, "Ahhhh, yes."

"There you are."

The King's voice bellowed, "Guards!" At once, the soldiers within the castle- even those that arrived with grievous injuries- charged at the Gerudo witches. Kotake instantly summoned a great cyclone of fire, cackling madly as the guards were swept up and scattered by the blaze. Those that again rose to their feet were blasted with fireballs, either burnt to cinders or thrown from the castle. Furious, the King of Hyrule stepped forward. Koume lowered herself on her broom, wagging a finger at him. The blue-haired witch conjured a blast of howling, icy wind that slammed fully into the King's gut. He was thrown back, cast out of the castle along side his knights.

"Father!" concern caused Zelda to shout out, watching as the King was forced back.

Koume hovered over to the princess, grinning a wicked grin, "Sleep." With a curling of gnarled fingers, the shriveled witch cast a spell that washed over the young princess like a wave of gleaming energy. In an instant, Zelda felt her eyelids dip. Her pupils rolled back, the grip on her sword went slack, and the princess toppled in an uncontrolled fall, thumping solidly against the tile floor. Kotake loosed another blaze of fire towards the castle doors as the King and his guards stood. The men were kept back by the flame, arms raising to shield their faces from the burning, a few curses being openly spat at the shriveled intruders. The wide double doors of Hyrule castle slammed shut with a resounding clunk. The King immediately ran forward to throw them open, only to find that the witches had somehow sealed them with their foul magic. His hands wrestled against the enchanted door handles, trying to open them with simple force. They would not give way.

"…No!" his heavy hand thudded against the door, demanding entrance. All that he received was a condescending laughter from the other side.

"Your Majesty!" one of the guards at his side called his attention. The King turned from the impenetrable door, horrified to discover what had become of his capitol. Bodies littered the streets, soaked in blood. The monsters ran rampant, overpowering those that fought back with sheer force of numbers. Buildings were being ransacked, not for goods, but for innocent citizens to slaughter.

A grim scowl came over the King's face, "We must…retreat."

The knights that surrounded him turned in shock, "But…sire. The princess, she's-"

"I am well aware." his majesty's voice cut the man short, roaring out over even the clashing of steel, "But we cannot allow this senseless slaughter to continue. Retreat. Retreat back beyond the walls of the city, far from their reach. Evacuate Caste Town at once. The city…is theirs. For now."

"Sir, yes sir." they each saluted, most running off to grab what survivors they could find and fleeing with them. Three stayed with the King, clearing a safe path for him to escape the city.

For a moment, he was incapable of moving. His stern gaze was fixed ahead, but his thoughts were fixed behind- the decision to leave his daughter behind was not one he would have ever wanted to make. But he saw no alternative. He could not allow his people to be slain while he stood there, trying to force open an impregnable door. Zelda, of course, would understand. It was with a heavy heart and a furious mind that the King of Hyrule walked from the front steps of his castle, ushering his people from their doomed city.

…..

Within the castle, the Twinrova sisters were cackling. They swayed happily through the air over the fallen Princess, raspy voices jubilant. Kotake and Koume made another cursory gesture through the air with withered fingers, dark energy gleaming. From the shadows of the large throne stepped a figure, dressed in long white robes, a veil hiding the nervous trepidation on his face as he walked into the throne room. The false priest's eyes were wide and wild, darting every which way to be certain that he would not be seen.

Kotake chuckled at him, "Really now, Agahnim- "

Koume followed the sentence, "-if you are so concerned with being seen, then-"

"-you would do better to wear-"

"-a more complete disguise." The pair snapped their fingers and a crimson robe wound itself around the Hylian priest, concealing his usual white garb, a hood covering what parts of his face that the veil had left bare.

"…Twinrova sisters." Agahnim clutched his new robe tightly around himself protectively, "This is a bold move. Surely, the Hylian Royal Knights will retaliate."

"We've nothing to fear- "

"-of them." The witches soared above the false priest, circling lazily about the empty thrones.

"The monsters at our service will certainly-"

"-keep those fools busy enough, so that we-"

"-will be free do to as we please-"

"-until the time is right."

Agahnim went to move, first casting a shadowed glare down at the unconscious Princess at his feet, "…is the whelp dead?"

"She sleeps." Kotake corrected.

Koume lowered herself on her enchanted broom, nearly seated in the King's throne, "Waiting for her hero to once again save her."

The Hylian priest's lip curled into a snarl underneath his veil. He would have preferred it if they had killed her outright. He stepped over Zelda, hidden gaze lifting to the twin witches, "Is that your plan then? To simply sit and wait for the boy to come?"

The twin sisters trained a sickly pair of crooked smiles on him, "He will come. And then his blood will be ours- "

"-to use. And then, Master Ganondorf will again rise." They each gave a grand gesture, arms thrust out. A circling of dark energy swirled about at the foot of the thrones. From this dark vortex came the body of the long dead, former Gerudo King, stiff and unmoving, the silver arrow yet gleaming from his chest. Agahnim scowled; he found this latest plan to be overly simplified, and if the Royal Knights decided to interfere, they could jeopardize everything before this supposed hero even set foot in Castle Town.

Twinrova's smiles doubles, sensing his distrust. "If you doubt us, then see for yourself."

"Divine what is to come, with that tablet you keep so safely guarded."

The false priest flinched, snarling. A hand instinctively brushed against the pocket in his robes where he kept it; a stone tablet no bigger than the palm of his hand, inscribed with archaic runes. It was a trinket he had stolen long ago from a man of genuine magical talent, and one that had aided him many times by amplifying his own magic immensely. A simple healing spell became a miracle when channeled through the small tablet, and had helped the false priest to fool nearly all of Hyrule into thinking he were a Goddess-sent. He took a step back from the Twinrova sister defensively, not daring to let them so much as see his precious stone tablet. Agahnim loosened his jaw, at least trying to sound as if he were not intimidated, "…that is…unnecessary. I am sure it is as you say. The boy cannot resist coming to her rescue, and then his blood will fuel the master's return." The Hylian priest straightened, smoothing his newly formed red robes, "But did you not send that lumbering oaf Onox to track him down? What then was the point of that? If you were merely hoping to lure the boy here into your clutches."

"Those which have stormed the capitol with us-"

"-are not our only forces." The Twinrova witches made a wide, oblong circle of the throne room on their brooms.

"There are hundreds-"

"-nay, thousands-"

"-sent out to destroy the brat who has done this."

"We will pressure him from all ends-"

"-chase him to the ends of the universe, if need be."

"We will surely-"

"-and without a doubt-"

"-take him."

Agahnim nodded ever so slightly. He hardly trusted all of his hopes and ambitions in the hands of a sloppily assembled army of monsters, but there were no other choices right now. He would have to trust Twinrova's plans and hope that this child would break under the pressure, and be foolish enough to fall for so crude a ruse. "Yes." he hissed from under his crimson hood, "We will definitely resurrect Master Ganondorf."

Kotake focused a sinister smirk on him, "Good. Now, go."

"What?" the Hylian priest scowled up at the firey-haired witch.

"Go, High Priest." Koume gave her usual purr of malice, "Go and seek this hero-"

"-that has dared to abolish our plans-

"-and bring his blood back to us."

Agahnim glowered at the pair of them- he was no mindless lackey like that brute Onox. He would not be so easily thrust out onto the battlefield, "What nonsense are you spouting? My place has always been here, at Hyrule Castle."

"Yes." the red-haired Gerudo hissed.

"As a spy." her blue-haired counterpart added.

"But what need is there now-"

"-of a spy within the castle, when we command it?"

Their grins burned into him. But he could not argue against their point. Agahnim gave a short, required bow, "Straight away. Glory to the name of Ganondorf." The false priest turned to leave, once again stepping over the prone form of the Princess. He took care to drag his toes into her side just once, hating this girl with all of his heart. High Priest Agahnim creaked the castle's double doors open and slipped outside, making sure that none saw his exit.

Once the Hylian priest was gone, Kotake and Koume turned their attention back to the princess who slept a forced slumber on the floor. The firey-haired Gerudo witch dipped down low over the young girl's body, hovering. Koume remained where she was, partially seated in the royal Hylian throne. Each lifted a finger and dragged it in a pattern through the air. A spark of blackness lit, lifting the sleeping princess from her spot on the tile over to her throne. The spell propped Zelda against her royal seat, limply, head hanging against her chest. A second spell cloaked her, hidden from the sight of normal men behind a veil of magic. Twinrova turned and cast a similar spell over the body of their former master, leaving nothing but a vague outline in the air where he lay.

"All that now remains-"

"-is to wait." The withered twins floated about, languidly, throwing unconcerned glances around the throne room. The pair smirked to themselves; they were sure that their plan would net them the brat who had risen to defeat Master Ganondorf, and then would allow them to use his blood to cast their sinful incantation. The pieces had all been set in place. It was only a matter of time now.

…..

The large party that had left the palace continued on, unaware of the situation back in Castle Town. Their pale horses rode towards Ordon, determined, focused on the task at hand. Along the way, Impa felt an unsettling strangeness in her stomach. She dismissed it, thinking it was undue concern for the Princess' well being, and spurred her horse faster. She had to reach Ordon Village before the moblin army did. That was all that her mind had to be concerned with right now.


End file.
